The invention is a system for mounting a transducer to a surface of a vessel, and is also a method of mounting a transducer to a surface of a vessel. Transducers are well-known in the art, particularly by fishermen and boatsmen. A transducer emits a signal, usually a sound wave, which bounces of an object and returns to the transducer. The transducer detects the distance a wave travels before it returns, thereby enabling the transducer to provide the location of a lake bottom, sunken trees, or other objects (such as fish) that are near the boat.
Typically, transducers are positioned near the hull of a vessel, usually on a rearmost surface of the boat. Generally, the transducer is positioned adjacent the water line, preferably beneath the water line. If a boat brushes over an obstruction, such as a log or stump in the water, the obstruction may collide with a well-mounted transducer. These collisions lead to loss or damage of a transducer. The best mode of using the inventive system is to reduce damage or loss of a transducer.